Clan:Echo of Silence
Echo of Silence is one of the oldest and most succesful in Runecape history, created in 2004. We have gone through history with an attitude of never backing down, and fighting even against insurmountable odds. In the last 4 years we have truely broken through into the very top of the clan world, constantly competing at a top 5 level, beating every current top 5 clan multiple times and reaching #1 ourselves several times, being the only clan to acheive #1 with never pulling maxed (399) options, proving our claim that we prize quality and dedication above number. Despite such a high drive for excellence, we still know how to have fun. We have if not the best, one of the best communities with a constant 20-30 people socalising daily even at the lowest peak times and during exam months. We play many other games together, have a laugh and look forward to your app. If you're reading here, either you're interested in joining or just curious about who we are. I'll inform you. Who are we? Echo of Silence was created 7+ years ago, in 2004. We pk actively in F2p as a cohesive unit. We were formed back when RS had no clan support. Because of this we grew separately with our own website, teamspeak, etc. We function almost exclusively off of runescapes website. Because of this, if you wish to join eventually you will have to use our forums. To find out our forums, google Echo of Silence. The first link should work (it will link you to the forums). Register there - the email you use does not matter, you can make one up (we do admin verification). What do we do? As I said, we're a f2p PK clan. We have an average combat of 126 and we PK actively in F2p. We have members of all backgrounds, so when we're not PK'ing we have people who do everything in runescape. We also play other games together as well as socialize in teamspeak constantly. There are always 20-50 people in teamspeak, and up to 100 during a PK. How do you join? Because of how we worked in the past, we expect people joining to be experienced with f2p PK'ing and 112+ combat - if that's you, go to our forums and post an introduction. If you are neither of these, there's another option for you. We have created a clan based in Clan Camp called Minions of Silence. It is run by our leaders, and has the purpose to teach people the ways of EoS until you can join. Read their forums and join them for more information. It will not be easy to get into EoS, let us be clear. Every one of our 100+ members took 2-4 weeks to get in. If you're under 112+, and go through MoS, it may take longer. But don't let that fool you. There's a reason people take the time to join us. We've been around for a long time, with a strong community, and that will continue to be the case. Take the time and effort to join us, and you won't regret it. Category:Clans